


I Need Details, Woman!

by stargazerdaisy



Series: Love You Three [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Detective OT3, Friendship, Multi, Romance, ot3 relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: Kara finds out about Skye and the boys' first time.

  Prompted by Ves: Since you need something to write about, let's talk about Kara and Skye in detective ot3. Skye just spent a night with boys for the first time. Does Kara notice right away?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after [Why Isn't This Weird?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872859/chapters/17980012), part 2 of this series.

Kara absolutely noticed.  Skye was in a bit of a daze all day, like something was keeping her preoccupied.  But it wasn’t a stressed out, angry daze, rather it was very dreamy and these soft smiles kept appearing for no obvious reason.  Kara finally dragged Skye off to grab a coffee and demanded to know what was up.  Skye tried to play it off as having just gotten a good night’s sleep the night before.

“Bullshit,” Kara deadpanned.  “I know how much you love sleep, but this is not you having slept. Or rather, I guess it is, but it’s you having slept WITH someone.  Spill it, girl.  You’re not getting out of this. Was it Lincoln or Ward?”

Skye flushed head to toe, but couldn’t suppress the small smirk as she met Kara’s eyes.  “Both.”

“What.”  Kara’s jaw dropped.  “I need details, like right freaking now.”

Skye chuckled.  “Let’s just say it was very thoroughly and well done.  Gold stars all around.”

Kara laughed too.  “Good to know.  But seriously woman, deeeeettaaaaaiiillls.  Whose idea was that?  Who did what?  How many times?  Was it just with you or was there, you know, them too?”

Skye smiled.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“UGH, YES!  That’s why I’m harassing you.  Because we all know I’m not getting any these days, so I have to live vicariously through you, especially since you hooked up with two guys!  Tell me MORE.”

“Fine, but not now.  We have to get back inside, and I don’t need anyone at the hospital hearing that.”

Kara conceded, “Alright, but we’re going out after the shift and you’re giving me the full, minute by minute re-cap.”

And that’s what they did.  After work that evening, the friends went out for drinks and Skye told Kara the whole story. All the nitty gritty details.  When she was finished, Kara whistled and congratulated her friend.  “Damn, girl.  You seem to have won the lottery there.  How can I get something like that?  Because having two guys work that hard for me seems like a pretty sweet deal.”

“It is,” Skye said.  “I never thought it would be something I’d be remotely interested in.  Buuuuuut, here we are.  Guess it’s just right with them.  Seems to be working pretty well for them too.”

“You know,” Kara said.  “I always wondered what the story was with those two.  I assumed they were just super tight best friends.  But maybe there was something more all along?  Hmm….”

“I actually don’t know, but it didn’t seem like this was something they had done before.  I think it’s new for all of us.”

“Well Skye, you are a lucky girl.  Take care of those boys.  Sounds like they’re taking care of you pretty well.”  Kara’s wink was all teasing.

“Oh, yes they are.” Skye winked right back.


End file.
